bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Obstacle Courses
Obstacle Courses, or obbies for short, are short platforming challenges. Several of these exist on the main map, each having a reward at the end. Some are easy, while others are challenging. It gives the player something to do and helps them by rewarding the player with Royal Jelly and secret items. Mushroom Field Obby This obstacle course (obby) is located in the Mushroom Field. It is the first obby that you can complete. You do not need anything that will make you jump higher, but if you have it, it will make it easier. From the first step of the mushroom to the second step, there is an invisible wall. On the biggest mushroom, there are a total of three circles, two are red and one is white. After them, there are three circles in the air, they are red with white dots. In the end, there is another mushroom with a Royal Jelly token on it. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as using the yellow cannon. Bamboo Field Obby This obstacle course (obby) is located between the Spider Field and the Bamboo Field. You need 5 bees to get here. As on the previous obby, you do not need anything that will make you jump higher. First, there are 9 rocks, some brown and some grey. The first three go from the Spider Field to the Bamboo Field, then the next three go in the opposite direction, and then there are three more in the original direction. After those, there are three bamboo sticks, and the royal jelly is on the last stick. The Moon Amulet Generator is also accessed by this obby. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and any method that'll get you high enough in the air, such as the slingshot. Lava Obby This obstacle course (obby) is hidden behind the honey dispenser. After you enter, there will be green blocks surrounded by lava. If you touch the lava, you will die instantly. The parachute or propeller hat is recommended for this obby. The first four blocks are in a straight line. Then, you will arrive at a split path. If you keep going forward, you will find the shop for the Demon Mask. However, you need a decent jump power to be able to jump over one of the large ledges. If you turn left, you will come across 6 more blocks with a left turn. They get higher all the way to a small hole at the end, with a royal jelly just inside it. When you go through the hole, you end up on top of the awning inside the Noob Shop (so you don't need to re-do the obby; you can just exit out the shop door). You can bypass this obby by jumping and gliding from the shelf above the hat and belt to the top of the awning. You need seriously enhanced jumping ability to do so (Beekeeper's Boots at minimum, plus Bear Morph if you have it), and you may need the Glider instead of the Parachute. In the Egg Hunt Event, you could obtain a Plastic Egg token by immediately turning right after entering. This has been replaced by a ticket token yielding 3 tickets. Cloud Obby This obby is located in the Honey Bee Gate (15 Bee Gate), starting close to Polar Bear, and ending on the tallest tree in Pine Tree Forest. You will require the Parachute or Glider to pass it. To the left of Polar Bear, climb the cliffs to the highest one. Using the parachute, make the jump to the next two cliffs. Turn left and jump/glide along the tops of the four clouds. You will see the entrance to the Diamond Room on the last cloud. Next to the last cloud is a pine tree with a royal jelly above it. You can walk right off the cloud into the royal jelly token to collect it. You can bypass this obby with the parachute and the Red Cannon. Or skip part of the obby by jumping off the 25 bee zone with the parachute or glider to increase the distance you go. Diamond Room The Diamond Room is a room located at the Cloud Obby. There is an entrance to the room which leads to a Glitter token, the Diamond Mask and a sky-blue room with 2 moons serving as parkour. The moons will only become collideable if you have a Moon Amulet and it's night, or if you own the Diamond Mask. DiamondMask door.png|left|Doorway location. DiamondMask glitter.png|Daytime view. DiamondMask night.png|The obby at night. 30 Bee Zone Obby The 30 Bee Zone Obstacle Course is located to the right of Onett. This is the last obstacle course (obby) that you can reach. During the day the moons leading to on top of the bear gate are slightly invisible and not solid, thus making it inaccessible during the day. If it is night and you have a moon amulet, you can parkour up to the bear gate. The moon platforms will lead you up to the Bubble Bee Man. Bubble Bee Man gives the quest B.B.M's Ornament if you have completed all other ornament quests. There is also a Royal Jelly token in front of Bubble Bee Man and an Enzymes token and the Night Memory Match on the other side. There used to be a Present where the Enzymes are. As of the 2019-12-23 update, Onett added more moons to make the obby easier. Golden Present Obby The Golden Present Obstacle Course is located between Blue HQ and the Wealth Clock. To get to this obstacle course, the player must pass the Clover Field and the Honeystorm Summoner. There will be a hole in the wall, this is where the obstacle course is located. This obstacle course consists of evenly spaced blocks that the player must jump across to reach the Golden Present. Behind the present is a Gumdrops token which when collected will give 15 gumdrops. Hole between Blue HQ and the Wealth Clock.png|Hole between Blue HQ and the Wealth Clock. The Golden Present Obby.png|The Golden Present obby. Mythic Present Obby The Mythic Present Obstacle Course is located to the left of the Stump Field. To get to this obstacle course, the player must get through the Brave Bee Gate and head to the left of the Stump Field. There will be a hole in the wall, this is where the obstacle course is located. This obstacle course consists of many purple balls that the player must jump across to reach the Mythic Present. At the end of the obstacle course, the Mythic Present will be on a stair-like platform. To the left of the present is a Royal Jelly token which when collected will give 1 Royal Jelly. To the right of the Mythic Present is a Micro-Converter token which when collected will give 3 Micro-Converters. Category:Locations